ravensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Raven
Tribe(s) Raven is a NightWing-SkyWing hybrid. Her dad was a NightWing named Emeraldwings, and her mother was a SkyWing named Cerise. Abilities Raven can fight and fly like a SkyWing, breathe very strong fire, she is strong, read minds, and she has firescales. Personality Raven is very shy in public, and rarely talks. Her silence is good for making people feel awkward. In public, she accidentally giggles about a lot of things, and has to bite her tongue to stop herself from cracking up. However, she is very trustworthy, and would never tell a secret. But when Raven is at home, she is either very energetic or very cranky. She likes to make people laugh, and hates it when everyone fights, although she's always the one who starts the fights. Relationships SkyWing She grew up with them, and has many SkyWing friends. However when she goes to school she is constantly teased because she is half NightWing. Her friends never stand up to her; they're too scared. NightWings Raven used to hate NightWings, but when she moved there, she began to like them much, much more than the grumpy SkyWings. She was furious that they had a bad queen like Glory, so she challenged her for the throne. Cerise Cerise is her mother. She treats Raven with love, but tries not to show that she likes beautiful Crow better. She is cautious about what she tells Raven; Raven is a gossiper. Emeraldwings Emeraldwings is her father, but she never met him. He wishes that she had never been born; if she hadn't been born, the NightWings wouldn't treat him like a traitor. Queen Crow Crow is Raven's younger, popular little sister. Crow is beautiful, and half of the male SkyWing dragonets are crushing on her. Raven gets mad at her easily because of that. They like to communicate by reading each other's minds. Cardinal They are in love, and always hang out with each other. Although they do fight a lot. Raven was joyful when their dragonet hatched, but heart-broken when Cardinal was killed by the insane Queen Glory. Jewel Jewel is Crow's boyfriend, and Raven hates him, and thinks that he's not good enough for Crow. Crow often brags to Raven about how great he is. Nightcreeper Nightcreeper is a friendly NightWing, and the mate Raven took when Cardinal died. The were very deeply in love; Raven sometimes even (guiltily) thought that she loved him more than she had loved Cardinal. Falcon, Ridged, and Branch They are Crow's daughters; Raven's nieces. Raven dislikes them, and although they're not, she thinks they're spoiled. Rocksoarer Rocksoarer was the dragonet that Raven had with Cardinal. Although Rocksoarer died at the age of one, Raven felt like she knew literally everything about him. Creeper, Darklapis, and Blackraven They were the dragonets that Raven had with Nightcreeper, and she loves them dearly. To protect them from becoming Glory's slaves, she challenged Glory for the throne and won. History When Raven was born, some were upset. I mean, why did the SkyWing queen have dragonets with a NightWing? But after her little sister Crow was born, things changed. No one said anything about Raven, since Crow was also a hybrid. Crow was very popular and pretty; there were always male SkyWings following her around. Raven, however, was like her shadow. They went everywhere together. Raven was born under one moon, and got to read minds. Raven was also born with firescales, sadly. Crow was an animus and enchanted a necklace so that when Raven wore it, her scales would be normal, unless she scratched someone with her talons. Crow also enchanted herself to be able to read Raven's mind, so they communicated telepathically a lot of times. When she was three and when Crow was one, they attended school. Crow was so smart that she was in the same grade as Raven. When Raven grew up she had one dragonet with Cardinal. Crow had challenged their mother, Cerise, for the SkyWing throne. Crow won, and had three dragonets with Jewel, kicking Raven and her family out of the palace. With Crow queen, the SkyWings hated Raven, forcing her and her family to move to the rainforest under the rule of the cruel, now crazy, Queen Glory. Raven's dragonet didn't make the journey, and died. Glory killed Cardinal and forced Raven to be her slave. Raven fell in love with Glory's other slave, Nightcreeper. They had three dragonets: Creeper, Darklapis, and Blackraven. Since any dragon could challenge her, Raven challenged Glory for the throne when they were born, and won. She and her new family lived happily. Gallery Raven_for_Raven.png|Made by Deathseerthenightwing1